


Don't Need a Dozen Roses

by wynnebat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, S03E03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa kneels. It's all Clarke needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need a Dozen Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash Ficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) challenge #45 - clue. Title from Nicki Minaj's [Get on your Knees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xevmeG7DZFE).
> 
>  
> 
> _I don't need a dozen roses / You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no / I don't need a pretty poet / Ooh, gettin' all emotional / You gotta beg for it, beg for it / I wanna see you lookin' up / Baby, I'ma need you to beg for it_

It's not revenge that makes Clarke burn as she stares down at the woman on her knees before her. It's not hatred. If there's a word for the mess of scars Lexa has left on Clarke's heart, she doesn't know it, but maybe the Grounders have something for it.

Clarke reaches down, but not to take Lexa's hand.

She lifts Lexa's chin and leans down to kiss this fierce woman who has changed as much as Clarke has. They're bound by vows taken in good faith, but this isn't for the village. This kiss—and more—it's just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
